Jordan Ridgeway
Jordan Ridgeway is a fictional character on the NBC soap opera Days of Our Lives. The character is portrayed by former All My Children actress Chrishell Stause. She made her on-screen debut on August 15, 2013 and departed the series on March 9, 2015. The character was introduced as a physical therapist brought to Salem by Kate Roberts (Lauren Koslow) to help an ailing Rafe Hernandez (Galen Gering) during his rehabilitation; she soon begins to develop a relationship with Rafe, much to the displeasure of Kate, who immediately sets out to discover the secrets that Jordan has been harboring. 'Casting' On March 22, 2013, Chrishell Stause was belated in the fact that the once cancelled All My Children, where she played Amanda Dillon from 2005 to 2011, had been revived, but revealed that she could not participate in the reboot because she was already under contract with another daytime soap. However the actress could not speak on the casting at the time. On April 18, 2013, TVLine officially announced that Stause had joined the cast of Days of our Lives in a contract role, with August as a potential air date. However, information about the character was not made available. Stause filmed her first scenes during the week of April 7, 2013. Many suspected that Stause would be a recast of Cassie Brady (Alexis Thorpe). Stause said she enjoyed playing such a different role and appreciated that it allowed her to branch out. Stause was offered another "more glamorous" role, but she chose to take the role of Jordan because it was so different from her previous roles. Stause learned about the role from her manager and when she went in to audition, she found out that they were casting for two separate roles. Actress Jen Lilley revealed that she had also auditioned for the role of Jordan, before she was cast in the role of Theresa Donovan, which is the other role Stause referred to. On October 24, 2014, Stause confirmed her exit from the series, citing her time as up with the series. Stause last aired on March 9, 2015. 'Characterization' Stause told Soapdom.com, that she enjoyed the "layers to the character." In an interview with TVLine, Stause revealed that her character did not wear any makeup. However, Jordan is very serious about her career, and "she’s very no-nonsense. She’s not there to humor anyone. In fact, she comes across robotic at first." Of her character's introduction, Stause said Jordan is "strong, very smart, very take-charge, all business." She does not care about her physical appearance. Of her character's "impersonal" demeanor, Stause said, "She's not bitchy, she's just very businesslike." Jordan is not "meek" or "sheepish," but instead, "She will literally bark you out of the room," Stause said. Despite the character's onscreen appearance, the series released several publicity photos with Stause looking completely different from her character. The character is "definitely working with a good moral compass," Stause said in an interview with Soaps She Knows. Stause said Jordan is a "good person, because it takes a certain type of person who wants to be a physical therapist and really heal people." Jordan gives "tough love, but she gets results." Stause told About.com that she took the "tough love" approach from her own sister's physical therapist. ''' Introduction' In June 2013, Stause revealed that her character is "very opposite," of her All My Children character, Amanda. Stause said that the character harbors secrets. Stause also revealed that she shared her first scenes with Galen Gering and Lauren Koslow, who portray Rafe Hernandez and Kate Roberts. Stause told On-Air On-Soaps that the secret was a significant one. Of the character's introduction, executive producer Ken Corday said it would be a "very slow build." Stause said the character's slow introduction allowed for viewers to "warm up" to the character. The character is introduced as a "plain Jane" physical therapist who joins the staff at Salem University Hospital. Jordan's arrival strikes a nerve with Kate, who thinks she is a man, because of her name. Kate feels threatened because of her "friends with benefits" relationship with Rafe. Stause said the character would eventually make a "transition," similar to Rachael Leigh Cook's character in She's All That. 'Rafe, Kate and Jordan's past' According to Stause, Rafe is taken aback by Jordan's "impersonal" demeanor. However, Rafe treats it as a game, doing everything he can to break down the "closed-off wall." Though Jordan initially rejects him, Rafe eventually gets her to open up. The turning point for the duo is when Rafe reacts badly to the lack of feedback from Jordan during a physical therapy session. Jordan finally understands that her encouragement could help his recovery, she lets her guard down. Jordan's professionalism becomes a problem when she starts to fall for Rafe. It is kind of a "push-pull for Jordan," Stause said. Stause said Jordan is "definitely scared of her feelings for Rafe," because it is unprofessional to fall for a patient. Rafe jokes about firing Jordan once he is recovered so they can date, and that is when she starts to let her guard down viewers would see the "chemistry" between the characters. Stause said that Jordan's dynamic with Kate becomes very "antagonistic." According to Stause, Jordan finds Kate "overbearing" and initially doesn't "give her a second thought." However, Jordan gets nervous when Kate starts digging into her past. Of the character's past, Stause said fans would need to be patient because the story about Jordan's past would take some time to come out. "Obviously some things have happened that she needs to run from or that she is afraid of." When Jordan's feelings for Rafe evolve, Jordan becomes much more vulnerable. Stause revealed to Soaps She Knows that "We will see that dynamic come into play where even though she acts like she is not afraid of Kate, we will see that she is slightly afraid of the fact that Kate was able to pull up some stuff from the past and how it could affect her life." With the casting of Jade Harlow in the recurring role of Sheryl, the show began developing and exploring the character's background. 'Reception' Stause's teasing led to much fan speculation on Twitter about what soap she would join. "Things will undoubtedly heat up in Salem this summer," Matt Webb Mitovitch said of the casting announcement. Kambra Clifford of Soap Opera Network was very happy about the casting, and announced the news with headline, "Chrishell Stause Is Baaaaack!" Michael Fairman said Stause's debut was greatly anticipated by viewers and critics. Matt Webb Mitovitch compared the character to the General Hospital characters of Lucy Coe (Lynn Herring) and Sabrina Santiago (Teresa Castillo) and Days's own, Chloe Lane (Nadia Bjorlin) due to her introduction as the "ugly duckling." Webb Mitovitch described Jordan as having an "icy demeanor." "Now the kicker is, Stause is going to be dressed down for the role, no bombshell gowns, or glamor for now! She is an all business therapist," Michael Fairman said of the character's initial introduction. Omar Nobles of TV Source Magazine said of the character, "Jordan’s strong, assertive and focused on her career. She also doesn’t particularly care about her outward appearance. She may be a ‘Plain Jane’ but you’ll think the opposite when you see Chrishell Stause’s new publicity photos!" Janet Di Lauro said, "Bye-bye lashes and lip gloss. Farewell tight skirts and high heels. From the minute Chrishell Stause stepped foot on the Days of our Lives sound stage as a physical therapist Jordan Ridgeway, she's been the Plane Jane poster child. For the beautiful actress, who turned heads in her previous soap role as Amanda Dillon on All My Children, it's been an adjustment. But she's taking it one dowdy day at a time." Mark Edward Willows said "her storyline is so intriguing that you can call her the 'mystery lady." Jamey Giddens said, "surprised to see how the soap frumped the gorgeous Stause up for her new gig." TV Buzz's Deanna Barnert described Jordan as a "hard-working duckling just begging for a makeover." 'Storylines''' late spring of 2013, Rafe Hernandez was badly beaten and then spent time in a medically induced coma. While in the coma, he was almost attacked by dirty cop Joe Bernardi, who was on Stefano DiMera's payroll. Worried about his safety and who else Stefano might have on his payroll, Rafe's girlfriend, Roberts] set out to hire a physical therapist for Rafe. After reviewing resumes, she selected Jordan Ridgeway. When Jordan arrived at the hospital, Kate was shocked to see that Jordan was a female, though a somewhat homely looking woman with glasses and a stringy ponytail. Rafe and Jordan got to work almost immediately. Jordan was very strict with Rafe's treatment plan. Kate was uneasy with the connection forming between Jordan and Rafe. So, she began searching into Jordan's background. Her private investigator was having a hard time finding anything. Meanwhile, Jordan and Rafe were growing closer. They shared a kiss. Afterwards, Jordan went home and looked through a box of fake ID's and told herself that she wasn't going to run this time. But, she also told Rafe that nothing more could happen between them while she is his therapist. Rafe continued to heal and as soon as he could be released from the hospital to continue his therapy at home, he fired Jordan and hired a new therapist. Jordan and Rafe began dating and were very happy together. But Kate was still suspicious and continued digging into Jordan's past. Kate hired Jordan's former roommate, Sheryl Connors, to work at Mad World. Jordan was shaken when she saw Sheryl in Salem, but eventually the two settled things and continued their friendship in Salem. Kate couldn't get any information about Jordan out of Sheryl so Kate hired another private investigator to keep looking into Jordan's past. Jordan was stunned when her brother, Ben Rogers, turned up in Salem. Jordan wasn't happy to see Ben because they had separated to escape there past. Jordan and eventually relaxed, and let Ben back into her life. Eventually, Kate's investigator lead her to Poplar Bluff, MO where Kate met a man named Clyde Weston. He said he was Jordan and Ben's father. Kate told him that Jordan and Ben were living in Salem. What Kate didn't know was that Clyde was an abusive father. He beat Ben as a child. He also wasn't Jordan's biological father. According to Clyde, her biological father drank himself to death when Jordan was five years old. When the beatings got to be so bad, a teenage Jordan stole money from Clyde, took Ben, and ran away from home. They moved several times and eventually split up so that Clyde would have a harder time finding them. Ben and Jordan were terrified to see Clyde in Salem. Clyde wanted to reconnect with Jordan and Ben, but they both rejected him. Jordan's relationship with Rafe fell apart, and she started dating Chad DiMera, who Ben didn't trust . Ben and Clyde started to get closer much to Jordan's dismay. Feeling constantly threatened by Clyde, Jordan held Clyde at gunpoint, planning to kill him. Clyde tried to talk Jordan down, but Jordan couldn't get past the fact that Clyde allowed her to be raped (it is unclear if Clyde raped Jordan as well). Worried that Jordan would ruin his relationship with Ben, Clyde blackmailed Jordan into backing off by threatening to expose the fact that Jordan caused the accident that killed her and Ben's mother. Jordan was terrified of losing Ben, so she stepped aside and supported Ben's relationship with Clyde. Jordan was furious when she learned Chad had goated Ben into assaulting him. They broke up, and Jordan got a job offer from England. Jordan accepted the offer and left Salem, but not before warning Clyde that she would tell Ben about him being involved in her rape if he ever hurt Ben. Gallery Jordan.jpg ImagesCAXC0TK2.jpg Chad Jordan.JPG Rafe Jordan kiss.JPG Rafe Jordan.JPG Category:Females Category:Characters of the 2010s Category:Love Interests of Rafe Hernandez Category:Days of our Lives characters